blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Living Slaughter (5e Race)
Living Slaughter "You don't know what fear is until you've been punched WITH your friends and family." ''-Dale McRickshine, recounting his experiences with a Living Slaughter.'' Corpse Titans Demonic beings formed from gluttony, Living Slaughters are massive giants made of the corpses of all they have slain and absorbed into their body, speaking with all of their voices combined in a harsh drone. When not in their titan form, they fuse the flesh and bones of their corpses to make their own human body, only unleashing their true form when they need the extra power. Most Living Slaughters make a human form for themselves, so as not to arouse suspicion from the people of the mortal plane. Saboteurs and Siegebreakers The Living slaughters lesser, but probably even more dangerous trait, is the ability to perfectly recreate the voice of any they have killed, by using the poor victim's very same vocal chords to speak. Thanks to this, and the ability to absorb corpses, Living Slaughters are surprisingly good as assassins, as well as brutes. Devourers for Gluttony Living Slaughters were designed by Gluttony to be his perfect soldiers, that he would send out to act as his task force for practically any mission. Whenever a Living Slaughter devours a corpse, Gluttony himself is fueled and sustained by it. Living Slaughter Names Living Slaughters' Naming traditions are very simple, and generally are simply just names that mean would indicate masses, They do not usually differentiate name by gender. Living Slaughter Names: '''Legion, Massia, Grupo, Gathring, Cleek, Manya, Steropes, Tychi Living Slaughter Traits Your Living Slaughter character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Living Slaughters are created mature, and their age is tied to how many corpses they absorb, gaining 2 years of lifespan for every corpse. Their base Lifespan is 30 years. ''Alignment.'' Living Slaughters tend towards chaotic alignments, due to their creator, and more towards evil, due to their demonic heritage. ''Size.'' While their humanoid form can easily be any size between 4 feet and 8 feet, it is usually a more average human height to avoid arousing suspicion. Their titan form however, can be as massive as 16 feet tall, and weigh a thousand pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Slaughter's Harvest. As an action while within 5 feet a corpse of a humanoid that died within the last minute, you can devour the creature's body. You gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier plus the creature's Constitution score, and these temporary hit points last for an hour. ''Darkvision. ''You have lived most of your life in hell, letting you become accustomed to their dark areas. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''''Gravekeeper's Vision. You can detect any corpses of humanoids within 60 feet of yourself and can tell if a creature is dead or alive. Butcher's Mimickry. When you absorb a creature's corpse through your Slaughter's Harvest trait, you can mimic it's voice perfectly, and have advantage on Charisma (Deception) checks made to pass as it. Butcher's Language. When you absorb a sentient creature's corpse through your Slaughter's Harvest trait, you temporarily learn all languages it has learned for 24 hours. Titan Form. As an action, you enter your titan form, which is a huge amalgamation of corpses and bodies, for 1 minute. While in this form, you are Large sized, cannot wield any weapons, and your unarmed strikes deal 1d8 + Strength modifier bludgeoning damage. Additionally, as a bonus action, you can scream or otherwise make a very loud noise, forcing creatures of your choice within 10 ft of you to make a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d6 thunder damage and being deafened until the end of their next turn on a failed save. The DC is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier. While in titan form, you have disadvantage on all non-Intimidation Charisma checks. You can end this form early as a bonus action, and after using this trait, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Abyssal. Category:Hall of Shame